Jeremiah Valeska (Gotham)
|-|Season 5= |-|Season 4= |-|Xander Wilde= |-|The Joker= Summary Jeremiah Valeska, also known as Xander Wilde and "The Joker" in some promotional media, is one of the main antagonists of the TV series Gotham, acting as the main antagonist of the final four episodes of the fourth season and one of the two main antagonists of the fifth and final season. He is Jerome Valeska's twin brother. Along with Jerome, Jeremiah is an interpretation of Batman's archenemy The Joker, and will take on more elements of the character before finally becoming the fully formed character. Jeremiah is a terrorist, criminal and murderer. He is also the more arrogant and obsessive identical twin brother of the anarchistic cult leader, Jerome Valeska. After Jerome's death and being exposed to his altered chemical laughing toxin driving him to insanity, Jeremiah takes over the role of main antagonist for the final arc of Season Four and a major antagonist in Season Five. He is portrayed by Cameron Monaghan, who also portrayed Jerome Valeska in the same franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, higher with weapons and Preparation, 8-C possibly higher via bombs and explosives Name: Jeremiah Valeska, Xander Wilde, Mr J (by Ecco), The Joker (official website; promo) Origin: Gotham (TV Series) Gender: Male Age: In his 20s Classification: Human, Structural Engineer (formerly), Criminal, Terrorist, Leader of the Church of Jeremiah Valeska Cult Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Condition, Martial Arts, Expert Knife Wielder, Expert Marksman, Genius Intelligence, Master Manipulator, Expert in psychological torture, Expert Tactician and Strategist, Master Engineer and Actor, Make-Up Artist, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Stealth Expert, Limited Sound Manipulation (Is able to change his voice to make himself sound like someone else), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs and explosives), Gas Manipulation (Via Jack-in-the-box), Limited Sleep Manipulation via syringes, Poison Manipulation (Via chemicals, managed to poison Gotham's river with his Toxin), Preparation Attack Potency: Street level physically, higher with weapons (Is a skilled fighter capable of harming the likes of Bruce Wayne and is roughly comparable to him. Broke off a metal railing on accident. Managed to pin Tabitha to the ground after stabbing her with her own karambit knife), Building level, possibly higher via bombs and explosives (Generator bombs are strong enough to destroy Gotham's main bridges and the Clock Tower, turning the city into a No Man's Land. Destroyed Wayne Manor with explosives) Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class (Strong enough to hurt Tabitha Galavan and is roughly comparable to Bruce) Durability: Street level (Endured multiple punches from Alfred without showing any sign of discomfort and was barely stopped by a shotgun blast to his shoulder) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Knives, Guns, Bombs and explosives, Jack-in-the-box Intelligence: Genius. Jeremiah is shown to be highly intelligent. Since he was a child, he used to draw mazes, and when he grew up, after having the best grades at school, he built one in his house, which he built underneath the woods. Furthermore, he is extremely manipulative as he was able to keep anyone from discovering his insanity for years, even after it was brought to the forefront by Jerome's gas, and he was able to convince everyone that he was Jerome in the tapes he sent to Jerome's followers and the GCPD. Jeremiah also claims to be "vastly more intelligent" than Jerome was. He is a brilliant engineer, designing advanced generators capable of powering Gotham that could double as powerful explosive devices. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Mental instability. Extremely arrogant and totally obsessed with Bruce Wayne whom he sees as the brother he never had and will do anything to prove that he is essential to his life. Others Notable Victories: The Joker (DC Extended Universe) Joker's Profile (9-C versions used, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Geniuses Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Clowns Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Preparation Users Category:Gotham (TV Series) Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8